


Lift With Your Legs

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, Even with superpowers, F/M, Funny, Furniture, Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oneshot, Strength, That couch was heavy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, gabenath, lifting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hawkmoth helps Nathalie rearrange some furniture.[Based of a discussion in the GabeNath discord server]





	Lift With Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppicock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/gifts).



“Nathalie, why am I in your living quarters?” Gabriel asked as he stepped into the small part of the mansion dedicated to Nathalie. They had long ago realized it was easier if she lived close by, and had moved in years ago. Three rooms were hers, and Gabriel stood in front of her couch, where she was sitting down. “Not that I complain, it’s just that we’re usually not here, but in my bedroom.”

The woman laughed.

“Sir, you thought I invited you here for some romantic alone time? Didn’t you?”

“Well, maybe.”

“Well, as you said, we don’t usually do that here, not that I would complain if we did, but that’s for later. I just want some help rearranging my furniture.”

“Furniture?”

“Yeah, it’s all so heavy, and when you use your miraculous, you become way stronger. I’d really use your help.”

“Well.” Gabriel said, giving her a smile. He truly loved this woman, so of course he would help her if she wanted to. “Okay, tell me where you want what item and I’ll transform.”

Nathalie nodded.

“Thank you Gabriel. I promise you’ll be rewarded for your work later. I would like my table more to the right, the couch on the opposite side of the room, along with the bookshelf, it that isn’t too much.”

She pointed at all those places, and Gabriel smiled as he saw the framed picture of the two of them at the top of the bookshelf. So he told Nooroo to transform him. The miraculous told him that rearranging wasn’t the intended use of the powers, but transformed him anyway, and seconds later, it was Hawkmoth who stood in the small living room, still looking at Nathalie, ready to get started. The faster he was done with helping her, the faster he would get his reward, and because he already knew the nature of such reward, he could barely contain himself.

“What do you want me to move first?”

“Well, someone looks handsome. Could you please move the table first?”

“Of course my love.”

Gabriel turned around, walked towards the table, and lifted it, and carried it to the right place in just a few seconds. The table wasn’t heavy at all, it probably wasn’t even without being transformed, but, it was the lightest piece of all the furniture.

“Could you please move the couch?”

Gabriel nodded again, took the couch and tried to lift. It was way heavier than the table, he almost got taken aback, but he would manage. It would be heavy (why did Nathalie have such a heavy couch?) but he could do it. He understood why she had wanted Hawkmoth’s help.

“Remember to lift with your legs or your back might crack.”

Gabriel didn’t really pay attention, took the couch with steady hands, lifted it up, it was heavy, but he could do it. His back only hurt a bit, nothing to worry about. But it was cute that she worried about him, but she didn’t have to. With his miraculous, he wouldn’t be hurt.

“No, lift with your legs and not your back. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Nathalie, I’m… CRACK”

“...”

“...”

“Gabriel?”

“... Get me some Vicodin. NOW.”

“Oh shit.”

Nathalie ran into her bathroom, where she kept all her pills, and Gabriel dropped the couch back onto the floor, a loud “thump” following as it hit the ground, and Gabriel still stood there, completely still. Soon, Nathalie bolted back into the living room, pills in her hands.

“Detransform now. I’ve got Vicodin. Then just take off your shirt and sit down, I’ll get heat pads and also give you a massage while seeing if it’s bad. Oh sorry Gabriel that must hurt so bad, I’m so sorry.”

He laughed.

“Well, I guess you were right. I should have lifted with my legs.”


End file.
